Infant car seats are strapped into vehicles to hold infants in a secure manner during operation of the vehicle. The natural motions of a vehicle have been known to soothe and pacify infants secured in a car seat in the vehicle, frequently inducing sleep in the infant. Therefore, a car seat motion simulating apparatus is needed which simulates the motions of an infant car seat in a vehicle to soothe and pacify an infant.